


Black Butterfly

by Samuraiter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: As she follows a trail of clues that leads directly to Tae, Queen develops two suspicions. One, that the good doctor has been inside the Metaverse. Two, that she might have feelings for said doctor. To be certain, she heads for Mementos ... alone.





	Black Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/gifts).



> This is slightly AU, at least in the sense that there are more people who go into the Metaverse than the Phantom Thieves initially realize.

The winds of Mementos ebbed, becoming whispers in the darkness as Makoto raised her fists and assumed a familiar stance, saying, "So it's you. You're the one in the black mask that we've been trying to find all this time. You're the one responsible —"

A female voice interrupted, "It's not a good idea to make assumptions." A figure in a knee-length black coat emerged from the shadows, her hands in her pockets. "Such as assuming that the only people who can come here are the Phantom Thieves. You'd be surprised just how many others there are in this place." She raised her head, revealing that she did, in fact, sport a black domino mask. "So ... what are you going to do?"

"You're coming with me," Makoto said. "Even if it's _not_ you, you're too close to us – and you have been for a long time – for me not to have to ask you a few questions."

"But you came alone." The figure in black had a half-smile on her face. "If you really wanted to apprehend me, you'd bring the entire team. This isn't like you ... Makoto."

Makoto clenched her teeth. "You're going to have to tell me what gave it away."

"I'm a doctor." She shrugged. "I know how people get different kinds of hurt. When Akira brought you to me to get you stitched up, I could tell those bumps and bruises weren't from anything at school." Again, she smirked. "That's how I knew you all were coming here, too. But –" She tilted her head. "– that doesn't really answer my question. Why're you here by yourself? What if I'm just a bit too formidable for you to take down?"

"Because –" Makoto sighed. "– I'm hoping it's _not_ you, Dr. Takemi. I respect you too much. But there's just too many things that line up for me not to be on my guard." She reviewed the facts in her head. "I figured out that you've been using your access to medical records to choose whose hearts to change. One of those lined up with a request that we received, and that's how I was able to deduce that it was you. We got thanked for something that we didn't do. Does that sound about right to you?"

"I suppose it is." Tae shook her head. "Well, if this is absolutely what we have to do, then, let's get to it." The stance she assumed reminded Makoto of ... _judo_ , perhaps?

They fought – or, rather, Makoto attempted to fight Tae, but Tae seemed to see her attacks coming as soon as she thought of them, using her hands and forearms to redirect her blows and keep her off her balance ... until she got her so far off her balance that she was able to flip her onto her back and knock the wind out of her.

"Now that we've got that out of the way –" Tae dropped to one knee next to her as she caught her breath. "– maybe we can talk like civilized people, you and I?" She chuckled to herself. "If I were the person you were looking for, this is where I'd kill you. But I'm not that person. So enjoy life. I wouldn't be much of a doctor if I told you any differently." Her face turned grave. "Be honest with me, though. What's the real reason you're here by yourself? You don't strike me as the kind of person to make such a silly mistake."

"Well –" Makoto propped herself up. "– if you're not our enemy, then I wanted to invite you to join us. If you're strong enough to fight here on your own, then you're strong enough that you'd be a huge asset to the team, and –" She blinked. "Why're you shaking your head? Are you not believing anything that I'm saying to you?"

"Don't be the Student Council President with me. I don't buy it." Tae narrowed her eyes. "I'll ask you one more time: What are you really doing down here, Makoto?"

"Damn it." Makoto did not look at her. "How did you – ? How did you _know_?"

"Same examination that told me you were a Phantom Thief." Tae started ticking points off her fingers. "Your heart rate, your body temperature, your nervous ticks, little things like that." Again, she tilted her head. "But is it me in particular, or just girls in general?"

"It's because you're so _competent_ ," Makoto muttered, "figuring things out just like that even though I'm the one who's the policeman's daughter." She sighed. "That's what I find attractive. You're skilled, you're calm, and you never lose your cool. You'd be a perfect Phantom Thief." She grimaced. "But you're ... older than me, you know."

"You say that like it'd be a May-December thing," Tae mused, "but it's not, really. Is that the only thing keeping you from asking me out?" Makoto nodded meekly. "Well, look at where we are. We're surrounded by the darkest, ugliest parts of the human psyche. Compared to some of the things you and I have both seen down here, I'm sure liking a woman who's a few years older than you isn't really that bad. Besides –" She leaned in close. "– if it's something you want to keep secret, just between the two of us, this is the place to do it, and I'm pretty good at the whole doctor-patient confidentiality thing." She paused for a second. "Usually. I can't promise I won't slip up a bit at a later date."

"Don't tease me," Makoto said, blushing, "not when my feelings are serious."

"Well, if they're so serious –" Tae touched her black mask, and it disappeared. "– then I'm going to have to ask you what it is that you're waiting for, exactly?"

"I –" Makoto stopped herself. "No, no. You're right. I'm being silly." And she leaned to one side to give Tae a kiss that she had not been expecting to share.

The darkness around them, for its part, had nothing to add but the low moan of a subdued wind.

 **END**.


End file.
